Many people with naturally wavy, curly or kinky hair, have the desire to temporarily straighten their hair and/or remove their natural wavy, curly or kinky hair patterns temporarily. There are several devices and methods used to straighten non-straight hair, including, but not limited to, using a flat iron, blow drying the hair using a brush or comb, and/or using chemical solutions. Each of the above mentioned methods and devices has, however, less than desirable aspects that can cause damage to healthy hair.
Many people are very conscious about adding excessive heat and/or harsh chemicals to their hair for fear of causing irreparable damage to their otherwise healthy hair. The flat iron, for example, is heated to a very high temperature and can cause heat damage to otherwise healthy hair which makes its use less than ideal. Similarly, using a blow-dryer with a brush or comb combination to straighten the hair also generates a significant amount of heat, that can cause heat damage to otherwise healthy hair. The chemical solutions are often toxic and can greatly damage the hair, as well as the scalp.
Presently there are methods and devices available to straighten hair without the use of heat or harsh chemicals. However, these methods and devices do not work as well on all hair types. Particularly, kinky hair or hair with very tight curl patterns. These particular hair types tend to start reforming their normal curl patterns while being placed in the current available devices. The end results are not the most desirable.
Therefore, a need exists for novel devices and methods for straightening hair. There is a further need for improved methods and devices for straightening hair without heat, to compensate for inadequacies in existing technologies. Finally, there exists a need for improved methods and devices for straightening hair without harsh chemicals to which cause irreparable damage to their otherwise healthy hair.